


Halcyon

by amandaithink



Series: Keeping You [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex, timepetalsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaithink/pseuds/amandaithink
Summary: The Doctor finds himself wanting, for once, to actually be still (relatively).
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Keeping You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837879
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> **halcyon** (adj.)  
>  _calm; peaceful; tranquil_
> 
> This is for [Day 2 of Time Petals Week!](https://timepetalsweek.tumblr.com/post/624127577886457856/day-2-begins)  
> I used two of the prompts, the picture prompt and 'tea'. 
> 
> I feel like if you haven't read the other fics in this series, you won't feel lost.
> 
> All of the thanks to [more1weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/pseuds/more1weasley) for betaing!! :D
> 
> Mistakes = mine. 
> 
> I own nothing.

He really didn’t need much sleep. It was one of the many benefits of having superior biology. Only an hour or two a week, and sometimes he didn’t even bother lying down for it. Or closing his eyes. Enough tiny, five minute cat naps when things were dull and he was good. But that was before he’d bonded with Rose.

And he wasn’t actually sleeping now. The Doctor was wide awake. He was lying down, though. Rose was sleeping. Usually when she was sleeping he would do other things. Fix the TARDIS, read in the library, have the odd adventure here and there. Entertain himself.

Watching Rose sleep wasn’t exactly entertaining. Then again, he found that there was nowhere else in the Universe he would rather be right now than in bed with her.

It was strange, but true.

They were on their honeymoon, and he wanted to use that as an excuse … however, the Doctor had a feeling that he would still feel this way weeks, or months, or even _years_ from now. Maybe not all of the time, but at least _some_ of the time. It was soothing, laying next to her and feeling her calm, sleepy thoughts just at the edge of his mental awareness. Hearing her soft, even breathing. Watching all of her tiny, unconscious movements (and the not so tiny ones, where she’d roll over a bunch or kick her feet - he wondered what was going on when she did that, but didn’t think it a prudent use of their bond … at least, not without asking first).

The Doctor inched closer to her, gauging how asleep she currently was before determining it safe for him to rest his head over her heart. He had excellent hearing, could pick out Rose’s heartbeat in a crowd. But what he wanted was to _feel_ it. This one, single human heart that was responsible for keeping his precious girl alive. It was the best heart, really.

He didn’t fall asleep. It would have been ridiculous if he had, he’d gotten _five and a half hours_ two nights ago. It was more like falling into a trance. A trance that started with just basking in _Rose_ , how much he loved her, how she somehow felt the same about him (and how amazing was that?!), and how happy he was to be right here, right now. But then it devolved. Because he wanted to be right here, right now _forever_ but that would be impossible. Time would never allow that. And someway, somehow, some _when_ … he was going to lose her.

It was as if all of the air had left his lungs and not even his respiratory bypass could get enough oxygen into his systems.

“Doctor?”

Rose’s sleepy voice, uncertain and concerned, pulled him back to reality. He gasped, taking a few deep breaths, unclenching his fingers when he realized that they had been grasping her tightly.

_Bollocks_. He hoped he hadn’t hurt her. Quick as he could, the Doctor erected a series of barriers, wanting to keep things as private in their minds as he could. It wouldn’t last - they never did, crumbling on their own like a sandcastle on the beach - but he just wanted a few minutes.

“Doctor?!” More awake now, she shifted slightly before wrapping her arms around him. “Wha’s wrong?”

He burrowed his face into her chest. Their connection would give away enough of his emotional state even with the blocks in place, and whatever conversation they were about to have would be unpleasant enough without her watching him. Plus, her heartbeat was soothing. A constant reminder, something to keep him in the present.

“How do you do it?” he breathed the words onto her skin.

“Do what?”

“Not be so afraid all the time.”

“What do you mean? I’m afraid lots of times. Our life is kinda frightening, but in a good way.”

“No, not like that. I mean … I’m so afraid of _losing_ you.” The Doctor chanced a glance up at her, but Rose wasn’t even looking at him. She was staring at the ceiling, fingers idly tracing circles onto his back, seemingly deep in thought. He almost checked, before remembering that he had wanted to give them _both_ privacy (not that he couldn’t feel the barriers already weakening).

“I know,” Rose sighed, her hand wandering up to his shoulders. It felt really nice. He hoped she’d keep doing it.

“You do?”

“We’ve kinda been over it before … a lot.”

“Oh. Right.” He squeezed his eyes shut so tightly it was a little painful.

“And I guess I’m not really afraid of that because … I mean, I didn’t think I’d get to have this to begin with. So it’s all kinda like … a bonus,” she tried to explain before yawning.

“Well … I suppose you have a point. But _this_ , this goes way beyond anything that I could have prepared for.” He moved his head onto its side, meeting her gaze. “I’ve been around a long time. Centuries. And I’ve been married before, but it was never like this, and I don’t just mean because I’d never telepathically bonded with them. I mean … I’m a Time Lord. I never thought that I would _fall in love_ , or that I would even want to, or that I even could. But I thought I knew what it _was_. But this … this is _so_ much more. And now that we’re here, I don’t know how I could ever possibly live without you. And I know that _you_ don’t think like that. So just … how?”

“Oh, Doctor.” Rose gave him a sad smile, running her fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck. He let out a soft moan as tension he hadn’t even realized he’d had seemed to ebb away. “I don’t know what ta tell ya. If it helps, though, I’m insecure about stuff too.”

“In- ins- I’m not _insecure_ ,” he vehemently denied. How did she get _that_ out of everything he just said? The rest of her words slowly caught up to him. “Wait, what are you insecure about?”

“Mmm … well, I did grow up on the estates. Didn’t get my A-levels, worked in a shop, and suddenly I’m travelin’ through time and space, savin’ planets. I’d get insecure about that stuff all the time.”

“But- but- that was the _past_ , right? You don’t feel that way anymore, do you?”

“Lemme finish. Now it’s more like … I don’t know what you saw in me. Like I know how you see me, with the bond and stuff, but I don’t know what you saw in me then, or what made you see me the way you do now. And I worry that one day you’re gonna realize that I’m not all that great, y’know? I’m just … just a girl. A _human_. And one day you’re gonna realize that, but now you’re really stuck with me, ’n what’s gonna happen then?”

The barriers he had erected earlier had already weakened significantly, now they collapsed completely as the Doctor surged forward, catching Rose’s lips in a bruising kiss before pushing himself up.

“I will never, _ever_ think you are _anything_ less than _exceptional_. You are not _just_ anything, Rose Marion Tyler. And maybe if you spend enough time in my head, you’ll understand just how special you are.”

“Mmm and maybe if you spend enough time in mine, you’ll start feelin’ like I’m not about to go away,” she suggested, pulling him back down and kissing his nose.

“I hope so,” he sighed, lying back on top of her and nuzzling her neck.

“What started all this, anyway?”

“You were asleep, and I was thinking about how much I didn’t want to go anywhere. Do you know how rare that is?” the Doctor asked, lifting his head and catching her eyes. “Me? Not wanting to go somewhere? All of time and space, and I just wanna stay right here, in this bed, with you.”

_Forever_ , he doesn’t say, but he doesn’t have to. She knows anyway.

“Sounds nice,” Rose agreed, somehow managing to stretch without dislodging him before her hand found its way back into his hair (and he absolutely did _not_ purr, no matter what his bondmate seems to think, ta).

“Really? You think?”

“Yeah. ’S very honeymoon-y, spendin’ the day in bed together.”

“You don’t think we’ll get bored?”

“Naah.” She punctuated this by inching her other hand down his chest.

“Ohhh, have I told you how fantastic your ideas are? Because they are. Absolutely, amazingly, astonishingly fantastic. The best, really.”

“Yeah?” Rose laughed and he lifted himself onto his elbows.

This time they snogged leisurely, no rush at all. Their legs tangled together, and they found themselves naturally shifting onto their sides.

Eventually, they found their bodies reacting to even their subtle movements - it really was quite handy that they’d never gotten dressed the night before. The Doctor had given it a thought, after Rose had been asleep for a couple hours, but it was quickly dismissed. He hadn’t wanted to leave.

Rose lifted a leg over his hip and within moments they slid together, both crying out at the connection. _Rassilon_ , she felt wonderful. Supposedly, by the end of this honeymoon, he should be used to this. And that could very well be true, but that would depend on the duration of said honeymoon (which would likely have to be much longer than one standard Earth week).

He kept his thrusts even, measured, not caring to speed things along too quickly. It hadn’t been like this any of the other times. One of his hands wandered up her side, palming her breast briefly as it made its way up, cupping her cheek, carding into her hair. His fingers brushed her temples and the bond engulfed him.

At least this time he was expecting it.

It was as if his entire being was awash with light, and pleasure, and warmth, and calm, and love (so much love). It was _Rose_. He tried to maintain a bit more awareness of their bodies, just a _teeny bit_ of control. Enough to move the arm that had previously been clutching her as close to him as possible, shifting so that his thumb could rub lazy circles on her clit.

They both moaned at the contact.

“ _Doctor_ ,” Rose whimpered before pulling him closer, both palms resting on his temples, deepening the connection. Their mouths crashed together and then he gave up on keeping track of the physical world - was pretty sure he couldn’t have done it if he’d tried.

With the feedback loop they’d created, it didn’t take long at all before their orgasms hit them - though it didn’t feel like two separate ones, it was too gigantic, too all consuming.

And this time he _was_ expecting it … but expecting it hadn’t really made much of a difference. The Doctor still found himself in a very un-Time Lord-y daze, sensory systems going haywire. When he finally felt able to take stock of everything again, they were pretty much right where they’d been before but his wife was a little sweatier. And much sleepier, which you wouldn’t think would be the case - she’d only just woke up.

“It’s not like I’m exactly well rested,” Rose informed him, lightly patting his chest before slowly moving away. “Look at what time it is.”

She pointed at the alarm clock resting on her nightstand, a piece of technology that he loathed having on the TARDIS. A 21st century Earth clock, as if that could _really_ tell time. He had offered to build her a _real_ clock, but nooo. Had to be a ‘normal Earth clock’. Eventually, the Doctor had stopped bringing it up - he’d said everything he had to say on the matter, and Rose refused to budge.

A spark of irritation crossed over to him.

Right. It claimed that it was currently 06:48 (it really, _really_ wasn’t).

“As far as my body’s concerned, it is,” she huffed, but he knew that she wasn’t actually upset with him. It was nice, knowing for sure. As much as he’d improved over the centuries at deciphering human emotional expression, it had never really been his best subject, so to speak.

“It isn’t, though,” the Doctor countered. “If you gimme a mo’, I could calculate _exactly_ what Earth-relative time your body thinks it is.”

“If you really want.” Rose rolled her eyes and tried to look put-upon, but a small smile peeked through. “I think we may’ve spoke too soon, deciding to spend the whole day in bed.”

“Why’s that?” He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew, though, and tried to muster the willpower to dip into the loo.

“That too,” she chuckled, rolling over onto her back. “But I was just thinkin’ that I could really go for a cuppa right about now.”

“I can get you your tea,” he offered, finally lifting himself up onto his elbows and kissing her forehead.

“You don’t have to, I can get up.”

“I want to.” The Doctor kissed her nose next.

“But it was your idea, stayin’ here.”

“Mmm but that wasn’t because I like your _bed_. If I thought beds were so enjoyable, I’d have my own. It’s the beautiful bondmate in the bed that I’m interested in. And if you stay right here, I’ll want to come back.”

He kissed both of her cheeks.

“Wait, you don’t have your own bedroom? This whole time I just thought the TARDIS hid it or somethin’.”

“What would I do with a bedroom?”

Rose raised both of her eyebrows, smirking.

“ _Before_ ,” he emphasized, and gave her chin a kiss even though now he wasn’t sure she deserved it. (That was, of course, a lie - and not even a clever one).

She shrugged, giving him a tongue and teeth grin. Drowsy amusement shimmered over their bond. Ah, yes, he had been getting up.

“Don’t wander off.” He punctuated the half-hearted command with a peck on her lips before finally rolling off of the bed, making a beeline towards her ensuite.

“Oh, Doctor?”

He paused in the doorway, turning to look over his shoulder.

“You do have a bedroom.”

“What?”

“This is your bedroom. It’s _our_ bedroom.”

And he quite liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> Kudos = always appreciated, & I would LOVE to hear your feedback!! <33


End file.
